vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elayne Trakand
Summary Elayne Trakand was the daughter-heir of Andor, groomed from birth to be the next queen. She met Rand al'Thor when he first arrived in Caemlyn, tending his injuries and helping him avoid the consequences of sneaking into the palace grounds. She quickly became infatuated with him and would go on to become one of his lovers, as well as an Aes Sedai of considerable power. She secured the Lion Throne of Andor in the succession crisis without Rand's aid, and later went on to serve as high commander of the forces of Light in the Last Battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 7-B with the One Power, far higher with the amber turtle angreal Name: Elayne Trakand Origin: The Wheel of Time Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Magic, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (With the aid of sleepweaver ter'angreal), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification (Can cut others off from their magic), Ter'angreal Creation, Existence Erasure and Soul Destruction along with limited Time Manipulation via balefire, Resistance to Power Nullification (The more Power Elayne holds, the harder it becomes for others to cut her off from his ability to channel it) Attack Potency: Human level physically, City level with the One Power (More powerful than Verin using her weak angreal, which allowed her to summon a storm), far higher with the amber turtle angreal (Cadsuane, a weaker channeler than Elayne, was able to become as powerful as base Rand when using a weak angreal, whereas the turtle angreal is noted for being strong. See: angreal) Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions when embracing the One Power (Comparable to Nynaeve and the Forsaken) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level physically, City level with One Power barriers (Can defend against offensive weaves from characters comparable to herself), far higher with the amber turtle angreal Stamina: Very high. Can fight for hours on end without issue while channeling at full capacity. Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers using the One Power. Standard Equipment: Amber turtle angreal (before giving it to Aviendha) Intelligence: Elayne is both an accomplished battlefield commander and a skilled politician, successfully maneuvering for the Lion Throne without accepting Rand's aid and starting from a significantly unfavorable position. She is an extremely fast learner, needing to see complex weaves only once or twice before mastering them herself. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques Channeling the One Power: Elayne is an extremely powerful channeler when compared with most others, although she is not nearly as powerful as the weakest of the Forsaken. She is very skilled at weaving many flows at the same time, allowing her to activate several weaves simultaneously. Elayne is particularly noted for having the ability to learn weaves inhumanly fast, needing only to see complex weaves such as weather control one or two times to perfectly master them. A full explanation of channeling the One Power and the numerous abilities it grants is found here, while below is a list of Power-related abilities most relevant to Elayne specifically: *'Cloud Dancing:' Elayne is particularly talented at manipulating the winds and weather, in part due to training by a Sea Folk Windfinder, although her natural ability implies an innate Talent as well. *'Ter'angreal Creation:' Elayne can both copy other ter'angreal and make her own, a skill not seen since the Age of Legends. She has copied sleepweavers (ter'angreal that allow one to access Tel'aran'rhiod), adam (collars and leashes used to control female channelers), as well as Mat's foxhead medallion (nullifies weaves used directly on its wearer). Her version of the foxhead medallion is imperfect however, in that the one wearing it cannot channel the Power, whereas Mat's has no such restriction. Tel'aran'rhiod Manipulation: Elayne can access the world of dreams while sleeping with the aid of various sleepweaver ter'angreal. She has displayed great talent for a non-natural dreamwalker, able to resist the pull of a nightmare much more strongly than any of the Aes Sedai she was with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Queens Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:The Wheel of Time